The present invention relates to portable apparatus for defining a goal target area and, more specifically, to such apparatus that can be removably attached to the top cross bar and adjacent vertical post of a goal for a sport such as soccer, hockey, lacrosse or the like, for the purpose of defining a target area in the upper corner of the goal.
In sports such as soccer, hockey, lacrosse or the like, strategically placed goals, particularly in the upper corner of the goal area, are usually impossible or difficult for the goal-keeper to block. This makes it highly desirable to train players to shoot for the upper corners of the goal area. Providing players with the visual isolation of these areas of the goal enhances the chance for successful goals. It is a common mistake for beginning players (usually children) to shoot the ball at the goal-keeper rather than around the goal-keeper. The target area defining apparatus of the present invention is portable, adjustable and can be easily removably attached to the top bar and adjacent post of a goal to define a target area of desired size in the upper corner of the goal for players to shoot at in practice with or without a goal-keeper in the goal area.
The target area defining apparatus of the present invention comprises a pair of elongated tubular frame members that are slidably connected at their inner ends in telescoping relation so that the overall length of the frame members can be adjusted. The outer end of each frame member has connected thereto in fixed or movable relation a fitting for enabling the outer end of the frame member to be removably connected to the adjacent portion of the top horizontal cross bar or vertical post of the goal.
In one embodiment, the connection fittings at the outer ends of the tubular members are constructed to receive therethrough an attachment strap or the like for the purpose of attaching the fittings and thus the ends of the tubular members to the adjacent portions of the cross bar and vertical post of the goal. The attachment straps may be tied to the goal cross bar and post or may be provided with suitable means for enabling them to be removably connected thereto, such as hook and loop fasteners, or other fasteners.
In operation, the length of the tubular members is adjusted so that they extend across an upper corner of the goal area to define a target area of desired size in the upper corner for players to shoot at. The attachment straps extending through the connector fittings are then secured to the adjacent portions of the goal cross bar and vertical post to removably secure the target area defining apparatus to the goal. The size of the target area can be easily adjusted by removing the attachment straps from the goal and adjusting the relative telescoping positions of the tubular members.
Also, the target area defining apparatus of the present invention can be easily removed from the goal by removing the attachment straps therefrom and then moving the tubular members inwardly into retracted telescoping relation so that the overall apparatus is at a minimum size for storage or the like. The tubular members and connector fittings of the present apparatus may be formed of any suitable impact resistant material such as metal or plastic. The telescoping tubular members may be provided with a suitable detent mechanism or the like for the purpose of removably retaining them in desired telescoping positions relative to each other.